


A world of pleasure

by Midge217



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midge217/pseuds/Midge217
Summary: So here we are my first non RWBY fan fic…firstly for those of you who don’t know…basically Monster Girl Encyclopedia is a set of 2 books written by Kenkou Cross detailing information on Monster Girls or Mamonos…as the name suggests these monster girls are human girls but they have some form of monstrous characteristic about them that in true Japanese fashion is somewhat erotic but in reality it shouldn’t…take the Oomukade for example, an Oomukade is basically a girl but instead of a pair of legs she has the lower body of a Centipede…yes you heard me…A Centipede.But enough Jibber Jabber and on with the fan fic…Oh and one other thing, like my RWBY series (which I will be picking up again soon don’t worry) all chapters for this work are one shots unless I specifically state that it’s a follow on chapter…Enjoy.





	A world of pleasure

My name is Haruzashi Izukuma and although the Human/Mamono war is undergoing its final Death Throes with the last of The Order gearing to sign a peace treaty whilst rogue splinter cells still kill and pillage, I still have a deep rooted hatred for The Order…you see in the early beginnings of the war most of my family was burnt at the stake, accused of being heretics just because they wouldn’t kill a defenceless Mamono.

***********

‘Hmm, just another pleasant day in the forest…honestly you wouldn’t think there was a war on at all’ I thought to myself as I continued my hike, just letting my mind wander whilst listening to the relaxing sound of the river running just to my right…little did I know that my day… _no my life_ , was about to get very interesting. As I came towards a very large tree I considered calling it a day and setting up camp. However, after glancing at my watch I noticed I had plenty of time left before nightfall and as such, I could afford to push a little further on before I had to stop for the night.

After a couple of hours walking however, I entered a clearing and immediately noticed visible signs of a fight but oddly enough there was only one body…the body of a Mamono, A particularly rare one at that, at first glance she could easily be mistaken for a more Common Lamia. Yet on closer inspection you would find that she was indeed a Bunyip as characterised by the presence of the pure white fur covering her back as opposed to scales.

Upon discovering this Bunyip, I sadly noted that the poor girl had been killed as signified by the sword protruding from her shoulder. After also noticing the several sets of drag marks in the dirt it became apparent that what had happened was a group of Knights from a Rogue Order Cell had found this Bunyip and decided to try and find glory by killing her. However, before the Knights could take a trophy, they had clearly been ambushed by some other species of Mamono and no doubt they had been dragged off kicking and screaming for some lewd purpose.

Still there was no way I was going to just leave this Bunyip here to be picked apart by the Crows and so I set my pack down, grabbed my shovel and started digging a grave in which to bury the unfortunate Mamono’s remains before making camp. Once I was satisfied with the grave I’d dug I approached the Bunyip preparing to hoist her on to my shoulder so I could lay her to rest… _it was in these next few seconds that I realised my mistake_ …as I approached I failed to notice the end of her tail twitch and by the time I noticed the tail coiling it was too late and suddenly I found it hard to breathe as the _not so dead Bunyip_ had whipped her tail out and wrapped it round my throat… _and whilst I won’t complain about the fact that it felt a lot like someone had wrapped a warm fuzzy scarf around my neck it didn’t excuse the fact that the very same sensation was cutting off my air supply as I continued to beat ever weaker against the tail with my fists._

Eventually I managed to gasp out the words _“I’m not going to hurt you, I’m not a member of The Order”_ and just in time she released my neck… _whether it was because she heard me or simply gave out due to weakness I still don’t know_ …as soon as she released my neck she just collapsed. Not wanting to make the same mistake twice I backed off, grabbed my first aid kit hoping to at least do something and then taking a wide berth I approached the Bunyip from the front and tested for a pulse, _“yep she’s still alive…but she’s only clinging on by the skin of her fucking teeth”_ I said to myself.

Taking advantage of the fact she was unconscious I began to work on tending to her injuries by focusing on the most obvious one first, the sword sticking out of her shoulder…before long my training as an emergency reserve war medic proved useful as the Bunyip now had a Trauma Dressing tightly packed and held against the gaping sword wound on her shoulder by my belt.

Pleased with the work I’d done and hoping that when she next wakes up and sees that I’ve tended to her wounds she’ll be a bit more amicable, I set to work on making camp and preparing dinner.

An hour later the Bunyip finally came round… _just as I finished making dinner, Lamias never change regardless of the subspecies_ …and it seems her mood had… _improved_ …sure the air of hostility and mistrust was still there but at least she wasn’t trying to strangle me this time. And then suddenly, she spoke _“Human…why would you tend to my wounds…why not leave me to die like your god demands?”_ I didn’t immediately answer as her hushed, yet crystal clear tones held me in a sort of trance. Eventually, I shook myself and managed to tactfully respond _“Because I don’t follow those whining sycophants in The Order, I instead follow the natural flow of things such as the fact that humans and Mamonos can co-exist”_ … _had my eyes deceived me or did I actually see her relax a little there_ … _“Besides, You must be hungry, here have some food”_ I said as I served her up a bowl of stew from the pot I’d finished preparing, unsurprisingly she didn’t touch it, realising that she probably still didn’t trust me enough to believe it wasn’t poisoned I picked up the bowl, took a good spoonful and ate a mouthful myself before visibly swallowing to show her that it was safe to eat.

Then…lo-and-behold she wolfed down the entire bowl in one go, and it was then that her entire demeanor changed from that of a stern and mistrusting adult to cute and over trusting child as she held the bowl out to me signifying she wanted more.

Before long I’d eaten a quarter of the pot I’d made whilst the Bunyip had the rest, taking advantage of what could well only be a short spell and she could revert to her previous mistrusting demeanor at any moment I decided to at least try and get to know her, _“so what’s your name?”_ I asked _“Laela”_ she responded in her hushed yet clear voice that seemed to catch me off guard again and almost draw me closer towards her…before I could continue to speak and introduce myself. However, her eyes became hooded and lustful whilst every muscle in my body tensed screaming **_“DANGER!!!!”_** but in that very moment as she began speaking again I was a rabbit caught in the headlights, my entire body just froze as she said _“you know, you make an amazing stew but unfortunately, in order to fully regain my strength I need something a little more…well…more”_ and as she accentuated that last _‘more’_ she sprang forward, pinned me to the ground and began tearing my clothes off as she proceeded to coil around me.

By this point my body had finally regained the ability to move again and using my experience from the last time I was trapped in a Lamias coils I started struggling and trying to squirm my way out of Laela’s coils but this only seemed to make the situation worse as wherever I made a gap she filled it…I then realised as she whispered in my ear; _“Relax I’m not going to hurt you…in fact if you stop struggling, I think you’ll find this actually feels pretty amazing”_ that although she was coiling around me it was more of a gentle embrace rather than a Lamia’s constrictive tightness and when I finally let my mind go blank it hit me…the full sensation of being wrapped up in Laela’s fur which was much thicker and much softer than it looked…in fact it actually completely enveloped my entire body and the more I thought about how it felt to have all those individual hairs pressed up against my body gently _stroking_ … _tickling_ … _caressing_ , the harder my member became…unfortunately for me Laela also noticed this, at which point she decided to bring up the reason why she’d suddenly coiled around me… _although I already knew full well why she’d coiled around me_ … _“I need spiritual energy to help me heal, so unfortunately I do need to take a fair amount of your semen, don’t fret I can absorb it through my skin, I just need you to c…u…m”_ as Laela seductively whispered those last three letters she suddenly started rapidly moving her coils backwards and forwards effectively vigorously stroking my entire body from the neck down including my already bulging and fit to burst cock and immersing me in what could only be described as pure, unadulterated fluffy heaven thus bringing me to my limit in record time…

_“HA…HOOOOOOOOO LAELAAAAA…CAN’T…HOLD…ON!!!” “good…let it all out…give me every…last…drop”_ Laela encouraged _“OH MYYYY…OHHHHHHHHHHHHH…HAAAH…LAELA I’M…CUMMIIIINNNNNGGGG AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!”_ I screamed in pure ecstasy as I shot ropes of hot sticky white cum all over her coils…however strangely enough the cum was absorbed extremely quickly and the fur was left unsullied. _“Mmmmmm, A first rate taste, you have one hell of an essence, I think I may just stick around…If that’s alright by you?”_ Laela commented. However, too exhausted to properly answer and still basking in the ecstasy and pleasure of being wrapped in her coils I simply nodded as she carried me into the tent and loosening her coils so it felt more like I was wrapped in a big furry blanket Laela simply kissed me on the forehead, said _“I’m glad I met you human”_ and we both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Right I hope you enjoyed this…please comment if you enjoyed and brace yourselves because more is coming…I have another 34 chapters and pairings lined up, 25 of which already have a basic plot formed I just have to write em’


End file.
